Guilty
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: "Better them than me," Gabriel said giving a shrug. "I'm sure he'll live," "Take me back," Hermione yelled. "Not happening princess. There is no way I am letting you back near him." Gabriel replied.


NF- Got you on my mind

* * *

Hermione walked back into her flat in London, after finishing a job with her brother's Dean and Sam Winchester. It had been a shock to her as well, that she had brothers. Dropping her bag, she hissed as the strap rolled over a bruise on her shoulder. She honestly hated demons. Walking into the small bathroom by her front door, she grabbed a few potions taking them quickly, glancing up to the mirror she watched her slip lip heal instantly. Looking over slightly, she saw the two runes on her skin over her heart. Gabriel had placed them on her one was for protection and one was a mark of his name. She was glad to be home for a few days, after the huge argument with Gabriel over her being a witch, he had left and hadn't spoken to her. This shouldn't have affected her as much as it had, seeing as how she was in a relationship with Ron Weasley.

But it did bother her.

Gabriel had wormed his way into her heart, even despite Dean's warnings of her needing to stay away from the Arch Angel. She couldn't it was like a moth to a flame for the both of them. While no lines were ever crossed, the feelings were still there.

Well at least until he knew she was a witch.

Now, she was pretty sure he hated her. She hadn't seen him in weeks.

Hermione hadn't told anyone of why she was going to America besides it was for work. She wasn't lying, she just wasn't saying everything. This had affected her personally, she wanted something just to herself for the time being. Having this little secret was nice. Being a part of the Weasley family, well- leaves little room for secrets.

Smirking slightly, she left the bathroom turning the light out, she walked into the living room seeing Ron sitting in her living room.

"Ron?" Hermione jumped slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." He spoke standing up from the couch.

"I live here," Hermione answered stating the obvious. "You don't."

"Funny, I thought you were living in America, with the two men you have been sharing a motel room with." Ron countered.

Hermione froze for a moment. Out of all the responses, he could have said she honestly wasn't expecting that. How did he know about Sam and Dean?

"So, which one is it, Hermione?" Ron demanded, coming up off the sofa. "Or are you sleeping with both?"

"Have you been following me?" Hermione countered.

"I wasn't, but you kept disappearing. Every time you left- the time you were gone kept getting longer. So yeah, I followed you the last time you went there. I had just hoped you wouldn't go back and guess what you did." Ron informed her. Hermione noticed how red his face and ears were. She also now noted the nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey sitting on the coffee table. She knew he had been drinking more but she didn't think he would have gone this far. Between how mad he was and his drinking, she could honestly say she was slightly worried now. "Why are you cheating on me?"

"I'm not-"

Hermione fell back hitting the wall. Bracing against the wall in shock after feeling the palm of Ron's hand connect to the side of her face. Part of his hand had hit her ear, fingertips moved to her ear and she felt the warm liquid touch her fingers, her fingers were coated with blood. Her eyes finally moved back to meet Ron's; whose eyes had widened at what he had done to her. He looked as shocked as she was.

"Hermione, I didn't-" Ron began stepping towards her.

Hermione flinched backing away from him, not wanting him to be near her let alone touch her.

"Do not touch me," Hermione bit out glaring at him. "We're though don't ever speak a word to me again."

Hermione walked out of the burrow past the apparition wards, ignoring the calls Ron yelled out behind her for her to stop. She was surprised that the tears hadn't fallen from her eyes, no emotion. She didn't understand because her emotions were a wreck. Closing her eyes, she thought of the hotel Sam and Dean had told her they would be at, one they had stayed at before. They were her brothers after all and right now she needed them more than ever. The one she truly wanted and needed wouldn't answer her.

Hermione landed just on the side of the hotel they had told her they were moving to next.

"Perfect," Hermione said to herself as she realized it was storming and she had just stepped straight into a muddy puddle. Turning the corner of the building, she saw Deans familiar black Impala parked right in front of their room. Stopping at their door, she gave three soft raps on the door. Waiting until the door opened and the light from the room polluted out. Sam had opened the door, smiling as he realized who it was until he saw the dark mark forming on the side of her face, as well as the small amount of blood.

Seeing the anger on his face finally made the tears come out of her eyes.

"Dean!" Sam yelled into the room, as Hermione stepped into the room.

"What?" Dean called out leaning out of the bathroom. Her brothers hawk-like eyes instantly zeroed in on the mark on her skin.

"Who hit you?" Dean demanded coming out of the bathroom, not caring he didn't have a shirt on.

Deans hardened voice only made her cry more.

"Mi, please tell us what happened to you. We're going- a little mad here." Sam rephrased the question knowing Dean was not going to handle the answer well at all. Sam moved Hermione over to the bed letting her sit. Neither brother caring how wet she was coming in from the rain.

"I went home to end things with Ron." Hermione began telling them. "He got angry. He thought I was sleeping with both of you. One thing led to other and he- he- hit me."

Dean gently turned her head to the side seeing blood from her ear.

"That son of a bitch," Dean growled standing up from the bed. "If he wasn't across the Atlantic Ocean, I would put a damn bullet in his head."

"And if you weren't terrified of planes," Hermione noted as a smile pulled on her face slightly. She hissed from the pain of that action, letting her hand softly move over her face that had started swelling.

"Now, isn't the time for jokes, Mi," Dean replied.

"I am trying not to fall apart thank you," Hermione said looking down at the floor.

Sam turned walking into the bathroom grabbing a rag, placing some ice in it. He came back placing the ice pack to her face gently. "This will stop some more of the swelling."

"Thanks a lot, Sam," Hermione whispered feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.

"Hermione, you're safe you know that right," Sam told her.

She nodded glancing at Dean, "Can I stay with the both of you tonight?"

"Yes." They both replied instantly.

"We wouldn't let you go anywhere else anyway." Dean continued.

"Where's Castiel?" Hermione asked glancing around the room looking for the angel.

"He left when you did earlier today," Sam answered. "Hermione, have you seen Gabriel?"

Hermione looked away, feel pain from not here from Gabriel. Even though she had been seeing Ron, she couldn't help the feeling she held for the archangel. The Angel hadn't spoken to her since he had found out she was a witch. It had been weeks without a word from him.

"No," Hermione answered simply.

"You're under his protection." Dean scoffed and going red in the face again. "Some protection."

"Can I just get a shower and go to lie down?" Hermione asked not wanting to talk about Gabriel.

"Of course," Sam replied looking between the beds. "Mine or Deans?"

"Dean, would you mind sharing a side of your bed?" Hermine chuckled. "Sam moves too much in his sleep."

"Go take a shower. Get cleaned up." Dean spoke grabbing a bag from the table he handed Hermione some painkillers. Pulling one of his long sleeve shirts and a pair of shorts she had left previously with them handing them to her. Hermione nodded going to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"So, who do we kill first, the ex-boyfriend or the archangel douchebag, not doing his damn job?" Dean demanded, hearing the shower cut on.

"How about you take one and I'll take the other" Sam agreed, clenching his fist.

"Cas!" Dean barked. "We could use some help. Like now!"

"What?" Castiel answered looking highly annoyed.

"Hey Cas, you wouldn't happen to know where your asshole of a brother is? You know the one that has his runes, branded on my little sister because he's supposed to be protecting her-"

"Her boyfriend hit her," Sam spoke up cutting off Dean's rant, getting straight to the point.

"He what?" Castiel questioned an anger passing his face. While Castiel was busy with other things, he did care for the female Winchester. She was just as strong and as fierce as her brothers, but had a true compassion the brothers sometimes lacked.

"Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked again.

Castiel vanished for moments before reappearing with Gabriel at his side.

"Baby bro, why are you dragging me-," Gabriel spoke up seeing the Winchester brothers glaring at him. "Never mind."

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam demanded.

"Wherever I want," Gabriel replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we noticed." Dean barked taking a shot of whiskey that had been sitting on the table. "You haven't given a damn about our sister for one. We noticed that too."

Gabriel's playful nature was gone at the mention of the middle Winchester sibling. "Don't-"

"No, you don't. You place your mark on her and can't even watch over her. You're supposed to be protecting her! Why you didn't do that tonight; when her boyfriend hit her across the face and ruptured her eardrum?" Dean yelled his voice rising higher with every word he spoke. "Where hell was you at?"

"Dean, why are you yelling?" Hermione asked stepping out of the bathroom, wet curls resting around her shoulders. Looking up her eyes meet Gabriel's light amber eyes. She froze seeing him, she had forgotten how his eyes almost glowed. "Gabriel?"

She watched his golden wings ruffle as he looked over her face, the rage building in his eyes honestly scared her. She jumped as the lights in the room burst shattering across the floor. Her bare feet stepping on the glass, she cried out feeling the glass in her feet. She felt arms scoop her up getting her out of the broken glass. Hearing a snap of fingers, the lights righted themselves, lighting the room once again.

She found herself in Gabriel's arms holding her tightly against his body. Walking over he placed her down on the bed. He ran his fingertips across the bruise on her face healing everything even the cuts on her feet.

"We'll give you a moment," Sam spoke up.

Hermione gave him a grateful smile. "Hello, Castiel."

"Hello Hermione, good to see you," Castiel replied before frowning. "Though not for this reason. I'm going out with Sam."

As Dean looked at them both like they were insane.

"Seriously?." Dean questioned, earning glares from his brother and both angels. "I will stay on the outside of this door."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Gabriel sneered at the eldest Winchester.

"Little too late for that don't ya think?" Dean snarled, as Castiel and Sam following him out closing the door to the room.

Hermione broke the silence between the pair of them. "Why are you here?"

"Honestly, Castiel dragged me here," Gabriel answered honestly.

"Why did you even help me?" Hermione demanded, feeling a traitorous tear fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away, moving away from him to the top of the bed to rest against the top of the headboard. Gabriel moved sitting on the other side of the bed facing the headboard, his full attention was on her.

"I think you know why," Gabriel replied. "I will always help you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Hermione whispered.

Gabriel frowned seeing her so frail and meek looking bothered him. He was used to the woman being full of fire. Ready to argue or fight for whatever she believed in.

"Hermione, why didn't you call for me the moment, he touched you," Gabriel questioned.

"I don't know. I was in shock." Hermione explained.

"It depends on how far I am from you, but if you call my name or pray, whatever, I will always come to you," Gabriel explained. "I should end him for what he has done to you. He should never have touched you."

"Get in line," Hermione suggested, Gabriel frowned at her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Gabriel replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Gabriel whispered. "You know that."

"Will you hold me?" Hermione pleaded with him.

Gabriel moved next to her letting her shift next to his side as she placed her arms around his waist. Placing his arms around her, he held her close to his body, he knew he could never deny her anything.

"Do you still hate me?" Hermione questioned.

"I never hated you," Gabriel assured her.

"But I'm a witch."

Gabriel sighed, "It wasn't easy hearing you were a witch. I shouldn't have been so angry, it's not like you could have helped it, you didn't make a deal for your powers."

"Thank you. Just so you know, I don't want you to think I blame you for this, Ron I mean." Hermione paused as she felt the room begin to shake again. "Gabriel."

The room stopped instantly.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"I missed you," Hermione confessed as she yawned her fingers played with the hem of his shirt. "Much more than I should admit, since seeing as how I was seeing someone and I shouldn't have the feelings for you I do."

"What do you feel for me?" Gabriel asked he had none of his normal playfulness in his tone. For the moment, he was being perfectly honest with her. He waited for her to answer before looking down he saw she had drifted off to sleep. "Just my luck."

The door to the room opened as Dean and Sam walked back in the room. Closing the door behind them they both froze seeing their sister curled up on the Angel on Dean's bed.

Gabriel snapped his fingers silencing the brothers before they could speak.

"Do not wake her," Gabriel whispered, placing a finger over his lips, as she shifted closer to his side. He unsilenced the brothers not removing his eyes from her.

"Where the hell am I gonna sleep?" Dean demanded whispering loudly.

Gabriel smirked, turning his eyes to the other bed.

"I am not sleeping beside Sam." Dean snorted.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open seeing Dean sleeping next to Sam in the other bed. She frowned that had to be uncomfortable for them both. Rolling over she saw Gabriel still at her side sitting next to her.

"Morning," Hermione whispered as sleep filled her voice. Giving him a sleep smile she balled up under the covers.

"Morning." He replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully," Hermione answered. "Surprisingly."

"Good. Hungry?" Gabriel spoke standing from the bed.

"Are we going like now?" Hermione asked slightly surprised.

Gabriel nodded.

Hermione slides out from beneath the covers going to the bathroom shutting the door. Moments later she returned. "Gabriel, I have nothing to wear," she whispered not disturbing her brothers.

Gabriel snapped his fingers instantly changing the clothes she had on, into dark wash jeans and a simple white top. "Thanks. I am surprised you didn't try for something else."

"Short and silky it is then," Gabriel smirked, moving to snap his fingers as Hermione placed her hands over his.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione scolded playfully.

"I can't promise to not think about it."

Hermione shook her head walking out past him.

"There's a diner down the street," Gabriel informed her pointing down to the right.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful." Hermione smiled. "It's crazy how truly happy I am over here. Even with all the madness going on."

"Any of that happiness because of me?" Gabriel asked a cheeky smirk crawled on his face.

"I am sure you know that answer, Gabriel. Don't fish for compliments." Hermione chided him.

"What about your-" Gabriel paused for a moment clenching his jaw. "Boyfriend."

Hermione frowned, "There's nothing for him anymore. I don't think there has been for a while, but last night finished everything. In all honesty, I think I was only with him because everyone expected up to be."

Going across the street they entered the dinner taking a seat and placing their orders. Hermione informed the waitress she would have two to go orders on their ticket too.

"I owe you an apology," Hermione spoke up.

"What for?" Gabriel asked honestly confused.

"For not telling you in the first place. I should have but," Hermione explained. "I knew even Dean and Sam wouldn't take it well. They understood, just a little later."

"You never have to apologize to me for anything, ever," Gabriel replied looking into her eyes. "I really hate saying this but big brother Dean is right. I am doing a crappy job."

"I think we have a fresh start with one another now," Hermine said placing her hand on his. He turned his hand taking it in his, Gabriel marveled at how small her hand was compared to his.

"Here's your meals." The waitress interrupted them causing them to let go of each other. Hermione ordered both of their brother's something to eat to bring them back. The duo ate their food having small talk enjoying the morning. After the finished they went back to the room, finding Dean and Sam already packing up the room, to head out again.

"Are we going somewhere?" Hermione questioned stepping back into the room.

"Gotta job," Sam answered, noting the hold Gabriel had on Hermione's hand. "Are you coming?"

"You know I am in." Hermione smiled as a fire started back in her eyes.

"Good, we have to leave," Dean said exiting the bathroom.

"I brought breakfast," Hermione said holding up the bags. "I also have pie, which is for the road."

"I love you!" Dean said excitedly giving her a big kiss on the cheek, taking the bags out of her hand sitting down at the table to eat.

"Dean, you just told me we had to go," Sam exclaimed getting annoyed with his brother.

"Yeah, that was before we had food," Dean spoke with a mouth full of food.

Hermione grimaced, "Yeah, well I don't have my duffle bag that I took on hunts. It's back at my flat, not that I feel like going back there to get it. I don't want to run into-"

She let her words trail off as understanding passed over their faces. "Don't worry we have it covered for you."

She felt Gabriel's hand disappear from hers, looking back she found him gone before popping back into the room, holding her gray duffle bag in his hands. "He wasn't there."

"Which is probably a blessing for him," Sam noted eating his food now.

"For now," Gabriel replied. "I have to go, Hermione. If you need me all you have to do is call out for me."

"What about us?" Dean asked.

"That invitation is only for her," Gabriel smirked. "Not you two morons."

There was the Gabriel the brothers knew. Hermione, on the other hand, knew him in a different light.

"Okay!" Hermione spoke loudly stopping Sam or Dean from saying anything. "I'll see you later. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome."

Hermione turned to go to the table when Gabriel grabbed her arm making her look back to him.

"Be safe," Gabriel advised her.

"I always am."

Time froze for a moment as they stared at one another until they heard the clearing of someone's throat and a gun being loaded. Glancing back Sam and Dean were glaring at the Archangel, who seemed unfazed by the tension.

Gabriel winked at her before vanishing from her sight not saying another word.

"Wanna explain that?" Sam asked, but the look in his eyes said he already knew.

"Nope," Hermione said, grabbing the keys to the Impala. She walked out of the door going to put her stuff in the car.

"Hey, give me baby's keys back!" Dean yelled grabbing his pie running out after Hermione. Sam smirked hearing her laughter from outside.

* * *

"Dean, Down!" Hermione yelled fire the shotgun above Dean, as he hit the floor. The bullets meeting intended target. They ran seeing six demons coming straight for them.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Dean yelled firing off the shotgun.

"We split up earlier. He's looking for the little girl they took." Hermione yelled, kicking open the door in front of them. Cutting the next corner that saw they hit a dead-end hallway.

"Dean!" Hermione yelled turning looking for a way out.

"Cas!" Dean yelled fire off another round to keep the Demons at bay. "We really need you. Right now!"

Castiel appeared behind the demons grabbing the back two smiting them before they realized what happened. The other four tried to escape leaving their bodies, Hermione cast as spell holding the demons within the bodies, letting Cas finish them off.

"Castiel." Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.'' Cas nodded.

"We need to find Sam," Hermione said giving a sigh of relief. Dean nodded moving down the hall they reloaded going back to the main part of the abandoned factory. They found Sam standing there with the little girl, who looked terrified.

"We'll get you back to your mom. Don't worry." Sam spoke the small girl, bent down on his knees.

She simply nodded not saying a word.

Cas said walking over to the small child. "I'll get her home. She won't remember the demons."

They nodded as Castile placed a hand on the girl's shoulder vanishing from their sight once again.

"Thanks for saving my ass earlier," Dean said with a smile. "Just like a Winchester."

"No problem," Hermione replied letting out a breath. As a blue light flew through the window putting them right back up on their guard.

"Is that a terrier?" Dean questioned, his gun trained on the ghostly looking dog.

"Jack Russel terrier actually." Sam corrected his brother. Dean and Sam had their head cocked to the side staring.

"You're not wrong but that's a Patronus," Hermione growled realizing it was Ron's Patronus. Turning sharply, they looked at their sister who was pissed. A crack of Apparition filled the air, as Ron appeared before them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded, handing her shotgun to Sam. She wasn't sure at this time if she would shoot Ron herself.

"I have been looking for you," Ron spoke looking at the two men she was with. "You right back here with them again. I guess I wasn't wrong. You were cheating on me with them."

"No, you arrogant prat," Hermione yelled. "They're my brothers."

"Don't lie straight to my face Hermione you're an only child," Ron yelled back.

Dean instantly loaded his gun taking aim. "I think you need to leave, now."

Ron scoffed looking down on Dean. "What's that supposed to do?"

"If I let him pull that trigger, it's going to take a chunk of your chest out." Hermione snarled. "For your information. I haven't told anyone about this even Harry. I was adopted by my step-father, Donald Granger. My biological father is John Winchester. These are my brothers Dean and Sam Winchester."

Ron actually looked shocked by her admission, before going back into his tirade.

"Why didn't you just tell us all of this Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Because I wanted something that was just mine to know. There are no secrets back home." Hermione countered.

"I am your boyfriend," Ron stated.

Hermione laughed out loud, "I am nothing to you, Ron. The second you put your hands on me." Her voice broke slightly saying the words out loud.

"That's it," Dean spoke up.

"Dean, don't do anything stupid." Hermione pleaded with him not to do anything stupid.

"I will though," Sam spoke up. "Gabriel, Hermione needs you now."

"Sam, No!" Hermione exclaimed knowing it was already too late. Gabriel was in the room before anyone could blink. Looking at Hermione instantly he saw she was perfectly fine until his eyes locked onto Ron standing before her. His wings raised up in anger. Hermione had been the only one to see his golden wings, along with Castiel's. Ron would be able to see the same as well.

Gabriel moved forward going after Ron. His hand was around the wizard's throat in an instant lifting him off the ground. Ron hit him in the face with a stunning spell, which was nothing to the Archangel.

"What the bloody hell are you?" Ron ground out struggling to breathe.

"Your worst nightmare, asshole." Dean chimed in.

"Hermione-" Ron tried as Gabriel's grip tightened around his throat.

"Do not dare speak a word to her," Gabriel growled as his eyes began glowing gold. A blinding white light began to rise from Gabriel's form.

"Gabriel, don't! I'm begging you to stop," Hermione yelled, covering her eyes from the light. The light faded as she placed her hand on his arm. Gabriel rolled his eyes looking back at the struggling wizard.

"She's the only reason. I am letting you breathe right now." Gabriel hissed drooping Ron letting him hit the floor. Ron coughed hard before gasping for breath.

"What are you?" Ron asked between ragged breaths.

"He's an angel Ron," Hermione said simply. "And before you argue with me. Yes, they are real. There so much more in this world than we know."

"You're barmy," Ron spoke drawing a hard breath.

"Possibly," Hermione said holding the Archangel at bay. She knew he would end Ron if Gabriel got his hands on the red-head again. "I am a Winchester after all. Now, go home. Do not come after me again."

"Gabriel, why do you take Hermione back to the hotel room," Dean said moving closer to them. "We'll finish up here."

"What?" Hermione asked as Gabriel took her in his arms and in a moment, they were standing back in the hotel room. Hermione turned glaring at Gabriel. "You just left him there with Sam and Dean!"

"Better them than me," Gabriel said giving a shrug. "I'm sure he'll live,"

"Take me back," Hermione yelled.

"Not happening princess. There is no way I am letting you back near him." Gabriel replied.

"Gabriel!" Hermione exclaimed, turning red in the face.

"Not the way I want you yelling my name," Gabriel said pulling her against him kissing her hard on the lips. Hermione felt every thought she just had slipped from her mind.

"I've been wanting you to do that," Hermione admitted pulling back from him slightly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Gabriel replied with a devilish smirk crawled over his face.

"Better now than never, wouldn't you say?" Hermione smiled up at him.

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows before pulling her back in for another kiss on her lips. Her fingers threaded through his hair at the nape of his neck, tugging at it slightly. "Hair pulling, I like it."

"Shut up Gabriel," Hermione whispered. "And keep kissing me."

"I would love that, but your brothers just pulled up," Gabriel informed her. "We'll finish this later."

Gabriel snapped his finger disappearing as Hermione fell back onto the bed. "Bloody Angel," Hermione growled smirking.

The room door opened letting Sam and Dean in the room.

"Everything okay you two?" Hermione questioned. "Where's Ron?"

"Probably on his way home and staying there." Dean smiled as Sam tossed him a wet rag. Dean placed it over his red busted knuckles. Hermione noted Sam's looked about the same but not bloodied like Deans.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see any of this," Hermione said grabbing clothes she left going to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Gabriel appeared back in the room as Dean set in the darkness. Sam sleeping in one bed and Hermione laid in the other sound asleep.

"What are you doing back in here, Gabriel?" Dean questioned quietly.

"Making sure she is alright," Gabriel replied as if It was obvious.

Dean glared, "Are you in love with my sister?"

"Guilty," Gabriel admitted with a smirk, before leaving the oldest Winchester alone.

"Douche bag," Dean muttered drinking his beer once again watching over his younger siblings.


End file.
